Forbidden Evans
by hopeless-romance
Summary: Ryan Evans has fallen for his sister. He would do anything to have her love him back. Twincest ryanxshapay, ryanxgabriella, shapayxtroy. High rating for mature content in some chapters. Chapter 7 up now
1. Green as envy

**Hey there, **

**This is my first proper fanfic that I have posted on here so benice ok.I do like the criticism though, as long as it's creative. I know this chapter is short but they will get longer, it just seemed like the right way to begin, practically an introduction to the story. So...if I get reviews I will update, cause I kinda need motivation to write more. So please give me reviews or I will be really sad makes sad face. This was actually intended to be twincest but to make the story more interesting I added some other stuff so if you don't like, then don't read it's that simple. Anyway, I hope you like it, even though its kinda short...but oh well...you'll get over it.**

**By the way...I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters...but if I did...heh...heh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Green with Envy  
**

Ryan walked briskly towards homeroom ignoring the strange looks from his peers caused by his sister's choice of clothing. He didn't care what people thought of him, only what Sharpay did. He knew what the kids at his school said about him behind his back. They called him queer, a faggot, but he didn't care. As long as Sharpay thought he looked good, he was fine.

He knew that his love for his sister was strange. Most people would call it unhealthy. But it was true; he was actually in love with her. He was in love with Sharpay.

Arriving at his desk, he passed Sharpay briefly to get to his desk behind her. As his hand brushed against her back a tingle ran down his spine. She glanced at him briefly, beautiful blonde hair brushed back with delicate fingers. Smiling for a brief second at her brother, she turned back to talk to Troy.

Ryan knew that she had a crush on Troy Bolton. She flirted with him every moment possible. Anger clouded his thoughts as he watched the two.

_Whatever happened to that Gabriella girl that he was going out with_? He asked himself.

Looking across the room, he saw Gabriella sitting alone sadly staring at the ceiling. He felt sorry for her so he walked over to where she was sitting.

'Hey' he spoke quietly

'Hi' she replied dully.

Her eyes were filled with sadness. As she glanced over towards Troy, he could see tears swell up in her eyes. She blinked them back whilst trying to concentrate intently on the ceiling.

'So…what happened with Troy, I though you two were a couple?' As soon as he said it, he nearly hit himself in the head for being so insensitive, obviously something was wrong.

She suddenly burst into quiet tears. Her small hands covered her eyes as millions of small droplets ran down her face.

In between sobs he barely made out what happened

'He…'sniff'…likes…'sniff'…Sharpay…'sniff'…so he broke up with me…'sniff

Ryan reluctantly patted her on the back as anger flooded through his veins. Not only had that Troy stolen his sister but had also broken poor Gabriella's heart for Sharpay. He was not happy; he could not let this go.

At lunch, Ryan sat with Gabriella to keep her company and to avoid watching Sharpay with Troy.

Gabriella sat quietly barely touching her food. She glanced up quickly looking at Ryan and smiled briefly.

'You know, I don't believe them' she said quietly

He looked up confused

'Who don't you believe?'

She gestured to the masses of students.

'I don't believe what they say about you. About you being gay. I don't believe it, unless you are of course…then…um…forget I said anything.' She put her head down suddenly staring at her food.

Ryan placed a hand on top of her own shaking one.

'It's ok, I'm not. Thankyou.' He smiled. She was a rather pretty girl, but she was nothing compared to Sharpay.

Suddenly Gabriella kissed him. It was a gentle kiss that surprised him. His eyes widened in shock as everyone in the school turned to look at them. No one would be calling Ryan a faggot anymore.

* * *

**Well, there you go, the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I will update as soon as I get some reviews, which will hopefully be soon, I update pretty quickly as exams have finished for several weeks now, so I have a lot of free time on my hands. **


	2. Cooking up a plan

**Hey there,**

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't believe I got them all so quickly. I was so happy that I updated very quickly. This chapter is slightly longer cause it seemed a good place to end it...again. Anyways, now to read it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Cooking up a plan**

Ryan looked at her stunned

'What was that for?' he shakily asked. It's not like he didn't enjoy it, but he was confused as to what provoked it in the first place.

Gabriella was taken back.

'I…I'm sorry…I just thought that…well…you were being so nice to me and…'

Ryan smiled, gently lifting her chin up with one hand.

'It's ok'

And he placed his lips on hers. The whole school continued to watch in shock whilst Gabriella placed her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking her lips, tickling them. But they were interrupted by an angry Troy.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' Troy's face was red and he glared at Ryan.

'What do you mean what the hell? You broke up with her for god's sakes, what do you care?' Ryan watched Troy, as he helplessly tried to come up with an explanation but couldn't manage to find one, so instead he hit him.

Troy's fist connected with the side of Ryan's skull knocking him unconscious.

'What the hell do you think your doing Troy, you can't just go around hitting guys who like me, we're broken up remember!'

Gabriella was furious as she raised her right hand to slap Troy leaving a red mark on his left cheek.

'Gab…did you just hit me?' Troy was shocked.

'No, you idiot, it was a ghost. Now leave us alone!'

She bent down onto her knees and picked up Ryan's head cautiously and lay it down on her lap. She began to stroke his silky blonde hair and cried.

Ryan blinked a few times and his hands instantly went to his head which was pulsating with pain.

He looked around the room; he was no longer in the school cafeteria, but in what seemed to be the nurse's office. A small figure sat beside him stroking his head. It was Gabriella.

'Wha…what happened.' He asked shakily.

'Troy hit you and your now in the nurse's office at school. It's ok, Troy's punch luckily didn't cause too much damage but it did draw some blood.'

He winced in pain, as she stroked his head, accidentally touching the saw part.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'

Moving to sit on the bed, she leaned in and kissed him. Pulling away so they were only inches apart, she whispered.

'Thanks for standing up for me, you're my hero.'

He began to ponder. He wanted Sharpay, but Sharpay wanted Troy. But Gabriella wanted him. But if Troy was like the way he was before, he still obviously wanted Gabriella. If he got them back together, than he would have Sharpay all to himself.

He smiled. It would take a lot of effort, but one way or another, Troy was going to have Sharpay love him back.

Ryan arrived home, seconds after Sharpay. He went straight into his room and lay down on his double bed, dreaming up of what to do next.

Sharpay then burst in, interrupting his thoughts.

'What on earth was that about today? And since when did you like Gabriella?'

He didn't know why she was angry. She was just so beautiful. Her slim figure standing in the doorway, miniskirt barely covering the secrets that he wanted to uncover. He could have her now. But he didn't want it to be like this, he wanted her to want him.

'I do like Gabriella; she's a very sweet girl.' His voice was kind, trying to hide how he really felt.

'I don't frickin' care if she is a sweet girl or not, you never liked her before.'

'Why do you even care about me, you have Troy.' His anger began to build up, why did she have to get angry at him, it wasn't her problem.'

Stuttering, she tried to come up with something but couldn't. Why was she angry? He was right, she did have troy. Why on earth would she be angry?

'Whatever' she screamed before slamming the door and running down the hallway to get to her own room.

She sat on her bed and began to think. _Why am I angry? Am I jealous? Ew, no, he's my brother, it's not right._

She tried to get to sleep, but her swimming thoughts prevented her from closing her eyes.

* * *

**There you go, another short chapter by me. It is longer than the first one though, I tried to make it longer. The next one'll probably be longer still so keep R&R  
**


	3. sweet dreams

**Hey there, **

**Here is the 3rd chapter up. I'm loving the reviews so far. Keep them coming. A warning to littlies, there is graphic sexual content in this story so be warned. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_He closed his eyes, arching in pleasure as she continued to lick his member. She moved her mouth up and down pushing him over the edge. She pulled away quickly before he came, causing a mess everywhere. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful blonde. _

_Sharpay sat next to him, capturing his lips with her own, she caressed his skin. Rolling over, she straddled his hips and continued kissing him passionately. _

'_Oh Sharpay…oh god Sharpay!' he screamed as she moved up and down on him rippling his body with pleasure. _

'_Oh Ryan…Ryan…_Ryan!'

He woke up to find Sharpay sitting by his bed smirking.

'Have a nice dream sweetie?'

Ryan freaked, _how much had she heard, she didn't seem too shaken. Maybe she didn't hear anything, just act calm._

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Raising one fine eyebrow, she looked at him with a look that showed that she obviously didn't believe him.

'Oh really, is that why the bed covers are all wet? Did someone come in here and spill water all over your bed sheets?'

'Yeah. I went to get a drink of water last night and I spilled it all over when I got back into bed.'

Sharpay's smile vanished. Turning around, she stormed off once more leaving Ryan to sigh in relief.

'I can't believe she believed that.' He said to himself. Then he thought to himself, _what if she didn't believe it, what if she had actually heard him if he spoke allowed during his dream. Maybe she just didn't want to say anything. She may be blonde but she's not stupid._

He went into his bathroom and had a cold shower, ridding all evidence of his dream.

After brushing his teeth, he went to his car and drove to school.

Gabriella met him there and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his.

Ryan looked around at the whispering crowds and saw Troy amongst them, glaring.

He was sitting next to Sharpay and as soon as he saw Ryan's eyes on him, he looked away and continued talking to Sharpay, touching her leg while he did. His hand stayed there making Ryan angry.

He deepened the kiss with Gabriella, this time using his tongue to beckon her lips to open. She surrendered, letting him explore the cavern of her mouth. Her own tongue began to stroke his as the kiss was deepened.

RING! the bell for homeroom rung causing everyone to freak because of them being late, including Gabriella and Ryan.

They sprinted to the drama room and sat down at their usual desks.

'Nice of you to join us, Evans and Montez.' Darbus bellowed.

'Now, as I was saying before, today we have the auditions for the Spring Musical in free period.'

Sharpay turned to face Ryan and winked. Nearly smacking himself in the head, he remembered. His duet with Sharpay was today for the auditions. He completely forgot after everything that had happened lately.

He turned around and looked at Gabriella who was crying. _Of course!_ He thought to himself, _she would have been doing a duet with Troy, but now they have broken up._

He pondered leaving Sharpay to do a duet with Gabriella instead but thought against it. If he wanted Sharpay to love him, leaving her by herself for a duet was not a good way to go about it.

He watched sadly, as her tears increased, feeling so sorry for her. Troy had broken her heart; he didn't deserve to have her back.

Then he remembered his aim. Sharpay would make it all worth it. Just to be able to hold her and kiss her would make him the happiest guy in the world. And to have her love him back would be even better.


	4. Lost emotion

**Hey there, **

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, it's just...with schoolwork and stuff, well...yeah, you get the idea. Ok, here we go, the chapter that starts building up the tension, oh yeah. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I want ten before I update ok. Or no update! I know you guys will be nice. lol. Um, this chapter features a few lyrics from the musical Moulin Rouge, which I do not own. It is obvious that they are from Moulin Rouge though, kind of...well, because I state it. So yeah. Enjoy. And remember. 10 reviews. NICE reviews. I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 4**

The performance room had a few more people than last musical's auditions. He was sure that most of them were only there to watch though and support their friends. He sat next to Sharpay who had already changed into her "star" clothes.

He looked around at the crowd for Gabriella and saw her sitting in the corner. She looked so sad.

The first set of auditions were a mixture, some were good. But others were…interesting. Ryan played the audition song in his head like a record so that he wouldn't forget it.

Before he knew it, it was their turn. They walked up to the stage, Sharpay ahead of him as usual.

He watched her slim figure walk up onto the stage and prepared to sing. He walked up beside her and warmed up. After putting on one of his brown hats he prepared to sing.

The musical this semester was Moulin Rouge, a favourite of Ryan and Sharpay. They were performing Come what May, the lover secret song.

The music began to play.

"Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss,

Every day I'm loving you more and more"

His heart beat faster as Sharpay sung her lines beautifully; captivating him so much that he nearly forgot to sing when it was his turn again. Sharpay gave him a funny look as he stared at her, but continued to sing.

The song finally finished. Though few people filled the hall, there was still a loud applause.

'Ryan, that was beautiful, you really got into role this time, you were great!'

Sharpay's comment made him tingle all over, he had impressed her.

He looked over to where Gabriella was sitting, but she had gone. Suddenly he was worried again. Where had she gone?

He went backstage and decided to go looking for her and see if she was ok. He ventured into the gym just in case, and he was welcomed by a large sob from the back row of seats.

'Gabriella! Are you alright? What happened?'

Gabriella sat up in her chair but collapsed in a huddle on the ground. Ryan sprinted up to where she lay and quickly checked her body to see if she was ok. She was fine except for the fact of the waterfall of tears that ran down her face.

Between snobs, she managed to speak.

'When Troy and I were together, he used to sing me that song at my window. You sang it so beautifully, but it reminded me of him. I am so sorry.'

He stroked her hair as she laid her head in his lap.

'It's ok Gabi, its ok.'

And he kissed her quickly. She looked up at him and smiled at him and went in for a deeper kiss. Before he knew it, she was straddling his hips, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Sharpay smiled. Ryan had sung beautifully, but the look he gave her was…strange. She just couldn't shake off this feeling.

She remembered him kissing Gabriella and something inside of her was rattled. Something inside of her felt strange. She suddenly had an urge to find Ryan.

'Where could he be?' she whispered to herself as she searched the halls trying to find him. She looked over at the gym doors but thought of Ryan ever going into the Gym.

Something inside of her told her to go in though. She was positive she wouldn't find anything. She silently opened the doors and heard sounds from up in the audience seats. Curiously she ventured around to see what it was.

She saw two figures. Then she recognised them. Gabriella...and Ryan. Ryan was lying on the ground as Gabriella was straddling his hips trying to take his shirt off.

She felt her heart break. She didn't know why. It was her brother, why would she feel sad if her brother has someone. Was it Jealousy? Was she jealous that Ryan had someone and she didn't? No, it wasn't that. Was she jealous that Ryan had someone…someone other than her?

_NO!_ She thought to herself. _That is your brother we are talking about, not just some guy, your brother._ She ran out the gym and sprinted back to her locker. She couldn't shake this feeling.

As she arrived at her locker, a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

Ryan heard a bang as Gabriella continued to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

'Did you hear that?' He asked her, worried that someone may have seen them.

His thoughts quickly travelled to Sharpay again. _What am I doing?_ He thought.

'Hear what gorgeous?'

'I'm sorry Gabi, but I have to go.'

She was shocked. But got off him as he flung his shirt back on and did all the buttons back up again.

He ran quickly down the steps to the Gym door.

'Where are you going?' She asked curiously.

'I don't know!' He yelled out behind him.

Cause he didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he had to find Sharpay.

* * *

**Well then, there you go. Oh, you better go review now then. Bye bye. I'll hopefully wright more and update soon. If I get inspired because I really don't know what to do next, but I'll think about it.**


	5. Anger overtakes

**allo poppits,**

**here is another chapter, I know, it has been ages, you all probably thought I was dead, but the truth is, I kind of was, mainly cause of exams (which suck by the way) but now I finally have a laptop so I can stay up all night working on them, I might even write a few more chapters while I'm at it. This chapter is kinda short, but it has a fair bit in it, and the climax was quite good. This chapter is kind graphic (sexually) not as much as it could have been, but it is, so littleys, don't read. I don't own H.S.M or any of the characters, if I did, it would be a completely different movie...heh...heh.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Anger filled her head as she ran down the school hallway.

She sprinted down the carpark but ran into a tall figure, before she could scream at whoever it was, she realised it was Troy.

Throwing her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his feeling his tongue explore her mouth.

Troy was confused at first but decided to forget about it.

Sharpay removed her lips and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him really close to her, 'come on' she said, 'we're going to my house'.

The suggestive smile on her face caught Troy in a trance as a wicked smile played across his face.

Blurs of people were all he could see as Ryan ran down the hallway, he burst through the entrance doors to find nobody except some of the kids from his class. No Sharpay.

Bent over panting, he began to think, _what am I doing, I must have been hearing things, I need to go home_. So he left school to drive home.

* * *

He walked slowly up to the doorway, thoughts swimming through his mind, to find the door unlocked

_That's strange, both Mum and Dad are out at work today._

He travelled directly to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he was exhausted from all the running.

After putting his glass in the dishwasher, he decided that he should have a nap and just skip dinner, he wasn't hungry anyway.

He walked up the staircase to his room, passing Sharpay's room on the way.

He stopped suddenly, hearing noises coming from her room, moans and cries of pleasure could be heard as he moved closer to the door.

Grabbing hold of the doorknob he slowly opened the door.

* * *

**(10 minutes earlier)**

Throwing his jacket off, Troy pressed himself against Sharpay trapping her against the wall of her bedroom.

Sharpay wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as she continued to kiss him passionately while he began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

In seconds, her blouse was off along with Troy's shirt.

He carrier her over to the bed and lay her down still with her legs wrapped around him. Laying on top of her, he slowly pushed the straps of her black lace bra until Sharpay was able to undo the clasp and release what Troy wanted to see.

Bringin his lips down to her nipple, he began to suck and tease the hard nub with his tongue while Sharpay arched with the pleasure that she was recieving.

'oh god Troy' she gasped as he travelled to her mini skirt and attempting to pull it down to reveal matching black lace panties.

He managed to rid her of both bits of clothing and moved his face back up to hers to continue kissing her hard again.

Her groin was already wet as he slipped a finger into her folds feeling her whole body tremor with pleasure.

Moving his fingers in and out he continued faster and faster until she came, her whole body collapsing in small spasms from what he had done to her.

He removed his pants and positioned himself ontop of her so he was straddling her hips his own groin close to her entrance

'Wait!' she cried softly. Troy cocked his head to the side in confusion, he suddenly realised the look he gave her and grabbed a condom from his schoolbag and put it on.

He repositioned himself ontop of her again and slowly went inside of her, teasingly slow at first but increased his pace.

Faster and faster he moved inside of her, moaning from the pleasure, her whole body shook.

Eventually she came, her own climax causing his.

Suddenly the door flung open, with Ryan standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Both Troy and Sharpay gasped in shock.

Troy turned his head to look at Sharpay and saw something in her eyes that looked like guilt, though he was confused of why. He realised this was incredibly embarressing but he wasn't sure how she could feel guilty.

'Sharpay! What the hell are you doing!' Ryan screamed and then bolted for his room and through himself onto his bed and broke down in tears.

'Ryan!' Sharpay called after him, but it was incredibly soft.

Troy, still confused, grabbed his clothes, got dressed and just left, he also suddenly felt guilty and all he could think of was Gabriella, his sweet Gabriella.

* * *

Sharpay lay there crying, not sure what to do, she wasn't even sure why she was crying, he was her brother, it wasn't like she had any feelings for him...or did she.

Forgetting she was naked, she walked slowly up to Ryan's door and knocked on it, it was pulled open and she was suddenly face to face with Ryan.

* * *

**ya, I know, I am evil, I do realise that...lol. don't you just love the ending. you can just imagine the coke commercial suddenly appearing can't you. Anywayz, hoped you like it. **


	6. Suddenly it happens

**Ok guys, I know I haven't updated lately, just with work lately I have been completely swamped and always intended to write but could never think of anything good to happen next but I finally have a story line "YAY!" so here goes…**

* * *

His eyes travelled down her body, but felt Sharpay's eyes on him. He swallowed his emotions and put on an angry face as she stood there.

"What do you want?" His voice bitter,

"I…I'm…sorry..." she began, but anger overtook her, "actually…no I'm not! How dare you just barge into my room! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He was taken back by her sudden burst of anger and without warning; his own anger began to bubble.

"Oh I'm so sorry that you decided to fuck the class jock in our house without thinking that other people lived here."

Sharpay felt that stab into her heart, the small tears began to try and break away from her eyes as she snapped back.

"That's only because you and Gabriella took the gym!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

By this time, both had moved closer with each assault. They were red in the face from fury and continued to send verbal blows.

"Oh really, then I guess I just imagined her straddling you I guess than."

"Well, with the way you've been acting lately I wouldn't be surprised if you had imagined it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, Ryan grabbed Sharpay by the back and kissed her roughly on the lips.

All was silent…

"What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay screamed, mind running over what had just happened.

"I…uh…I don't know." Ryan was telling the truth, it had just happened, he didn't plan it, but the closeness of the bodies had made him react like this. And frankly…he enjoyed it.

Sharpay just stood there. She was angry. But at the same time, she felt something in her stomach, something telling her that she enjoyed it. Then she came back to reality.

"Ryan! You can't do that…you're my BROTHER!"

"I know…I just…oh god."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sharpay was so confused; she ran straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Her mind replayed the night's events over and over again. Her eyes travelled to the pile of clothes lying on the floor as she remembered that she was stark naked.

Searching through her closet, she found a pair of polka dot pyjamas and threw them on, not long before she collapsed onto her bed.

_What the hell happened? Did my brother just kiss me? DID I LIKE IT?_

The last thought struck a nerve in her body, she was lost. Her brother had just kissed her like a lover and she had actually enjoyed it.

She couldn't sleep.

Curled up in her bed with her arms holding her knees to her chest, she tried to convince herself that she had felt nothing. But she couldn't.

_Did I kiss him back?_

**

* * *

****Ok, yeah, well that's the next part, I know some of you were hoping for a sizzling sex scene but I thought it was a bit too early, I wanted there to be tension of some sort, I think maybe in either the next chapter or the one after I might include some yummy stuff for you so keep reading. And sorry its so short. **


	7. Awkward Silence

**Hey there,**

**yes, it is true, I have finally uploaded another chapter, this one is slightly longer than the last one, but only slightly. I had trouble writing, because I didn't want to take things too far 'cos I want a lot more to happen, so I couldn't put to much, but there is just a slight taste of Rypay yummy goodness in here, so be prepared.**

**writers block sucks by the way, I would just like to say that.**

**Hopeless-romance**

* * *

The next day, as each twin arrived at the breakfast table, silence filled the room.

Without making eye contact, Ryan reached for the cupboard to grab some breakfast before going to school. However, his eyes drifted over to a silent Sharpay and before he knew it, he had lost his appetite.

Looking up at her brother, Sharpay let out a slight yawn as she attempted to prevent herself from crying. Due to the previous night's events, she was sleep deprived and her body would not let her forget it.

She watched sleepily as her brother exited the house, almost jumping when the bang from the door echoed through the empty house.

She was lost, confused, and for some reason, incredibly depressed. She had no idea, but somehow she knew it was to do with last night. All she could think to do was pretend it didn't happen; maybe Ryan was doing the same.

_.. Ryan… _

The name tugged at her heartstrings as she felt an overwhelming urge to throw up.

Briefly looking over at the clock, her eyes widened as she realised she'd be late to school.

The bell rang just as the door shut behind her.

Ms Darbus's glare followed her to her desk. She sulked down, avoiding eye contact with any of her classmates who continued to stare at the now gloomy teen.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Evans" commented Darbus before turning around again to face the blackboard.

As Sharpay tuned out the teacher's ramblings, she felt eyes on the back of her neck and soon felt the poke of Troy's finger on her shoulder.

She turned around briefly without looking him in the eye.

"are you ok? Last night was kind of awkward, but did you and um…Ryan sought things.."

He was cut off by Sharpay who, quite loudly, proclaimed "everything is fine!" before gasping and placing a hand over her mouth and turning to face the front. And was once again introduced to the glaring eyes of Ms Darbus.

"That is great to know Miss Evans" as Sharpay sunk lower into her chair, "and I will enjoy knowing everything is fine in DETENTION!"

Ryan watched over from his desk at his sombre sister and felt in his stomach the ache that everything was his fault, he had to do something.

DETENTION: Darbus style

Whilst making her way to the performance stage for detention, someone grabbed onto Sharpay's arm and pulled her into the music room, shutting the door behind them.

Once again, she was face to face with her brother.

"Sharpay…" he began, "I'm sorry about last night…I just…uh"

A tear slid down his cheek as he stuttered, trying to find the words to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for months.

Sharpay's eyes widened as she waited for her brother to continue.

"the thing is…I know it is so wrong, but I…uh…I…" he just couldn't get it out, he wanted to tell her so badly but couldn't.

Her stomach ached again and the feeling of sickness overtook her body.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" he blurted out. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough, and he almost felt relived to admit it.

"Last night wasn't an accident, I really wanted to kiss you, more than anything."

His sister continued to stare at him, but managed to let out a sentence,

"but Ryan, I'm your…sister!" almost whispering the last word, "it's so wrong, illegal"

His stomach dropped, this was not the reply he had wanted, and however, the events of last night reminded him of something.

"but last night…you kissed me back, I swear you did."

This time Sharpay's own stomach dropped as she remembered,

_I did…I kissed him back…my own brother…_

Suddenly Ryan's arms engulfed her into a passionate kiss as he pushed her against the wall, his lips tasting and teasing her own as her body felt the warmth of his pressed against her.

She enjoyed it, more than she wanted to, it was so…so…wrong, but she didn't want it to stop.

Before long she was kissing him back, his tongue licking her lips begging for an entrance into her forbidden mouth.

With tongues tangling, Ryan began to roam her body with his warm hands, moving up and down her sides. Gently, he grasped her by the waist and hoisted her up against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist, she could feel his growing manhood straining against his pants unable to escape.

Gasping for breath, as Ryan placed hot kissed down her neck, she let out a moan but soon let out a scream realising where she was supposed to be. Her brother stopped straight away scared that he had hurt her.

He soon realised too and opened the door to let his twin through.

As he watched her tiny body sprint down the hallway, his heart beat at an amazing pace.

He gently shut the door and slid down to the ground with a thud.

A smile played across his lips.

* * *

**Told you it was just a taste, hope you liked it though, I'll need plenty of reviews to keep me writing ok. And trust me, you want me to keep writing, I have a very nice scene prepared, for the next chapter heh...heh...yummy. **

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
